


Les Maillons de la Chaîne

by KoeSteel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoeSteel/pseuds/KoeSteel
Summary: C'est à cet instant que Kiba se rendit compte à quel point Shino était sous-estimé par la plupart des gens. Ils ne comprenaient pas Shino, et la plupart du temps, il était d'avantage considéré comme la force de frappe secrète de Konoha plutôt qu'une personne à part entière. Et ça, Kiba ne le supportait pas  - Ou l'art d'apprendre l'importance des noms.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Les Maillons de la Chaîne

— Tu donnes des noms à tes insectes ?

Kiba avait levé un sourcil en observant Shino. Le jeune homme était accroupi, un insectarium ouvert posé à ses pieds tandis qu’il tendait une main au sol pour y recueillir un spécimen visiblement nouveau.

De son habituelle voix grave et impassible, Shino avait simplement répondu :

— Est-ce si surprenant ? Tu as bien nommé Akamaru.

— C’est juste que je pensais pas que tu leur donnais des petits noms.

— Tu t’es trompé.

Kiba resta silencieux, observant Shino déposer délicatement le coléoptère dans le terrarium avec des gestes contrôlés et lents dans le but de ne pas effrayer l’insecte. Shino n’était pas seulement un hôte pour les kikaichû, il était véritablement passionné d’entomologie, et ne prenait visiblement pas ces créatures pour acquis. La cohésion n’était pas simplement génétique ou factuelle, Shino se montrait réellement compréhensif et attentionné envers ces petits insectes. Kiba croisa les bras, reprenant d’un ton un peu plus moqueur.

— Et donc, t’as un prénom pour chacune des petites bestioles que t’as dans le corps ? Faut être foutrement inventif pour en trouver autant, des noms ! Et comment tu fais pour les reconnaître ?

— Selon toi, parce que ce sont des insectes, ils ne devraient pas avoir de nom ?

— Je dis juste que c’est pas très pratique, ni très utile !

Shino s’était redressé, passant la sangle du terrarium portatif autour de son épaule. Ils reprirent la route, et finalement, Shino lui répondit sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

— Les kikaichû sont des insectes ninja très particuliers. Ils se reproduisent vite, et pour être efficace il est essentiel d’en avoir constamment une importante quantité, car les pertes lors d’un affrontement sont considérables. Certains voient ces pertes comme un mal nécessaire, que chaque insecte est dispensable, puisqu’il sera, de toute manière, remplacé par d’autres. Je ne suis pas d’accord. Chaque individu est primordial au fonctionnement du groupe. Ils méritent donc de porter un nom, au même titre que le nom de chaque personne ayant donné sa vie pour la nation mérite d’être connu, le jour où elle tombe au combat.

Le dresseur regardait à présent son coéquipier avec étonnement. Il ne s’était pas attendu à cette réponse. Et pourtant, elle était si vraie. Finalement, les kikaichû n’étaient pas si différents de Konoha et du fonctionnement shinobi. C’est à cet instant que Kiba se rendit compte à quel point Shino était sous-estimé par la plupart des gens.

Kiba l’avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Non pas que les compétences du shinobi étaient remises en question, la suprématie du clan Aburame était évidente et reconnue dans tout Konoha. Plus exactement, Shino était quelqu’un de calme, composé, silencieux, qui se fondait peut-être un peu trop dans la masse. C’était évidemment une qualité indéniable pour un ninja, mais de ça résultait une certaine distance et un manque d’intérêt pour sa personne. Finalement, tout le monde connaissait Shino pour ses capacités plutôt que sa personnalité. La plupart des villageois le voyaient comme ce garçon surdoué et taciturne qui n’aime pas se mélanger aux autres. Au mieux, il était ignoré, au pire il rebutait. Peut-être était-ce le fardeau de son clan de vivre d’une certaine manière en marge de la société tout en lui étant indispensable. Ce désintérêt général, Kiba avait été le premier à le ressentir.

Lorsqu’il avait été mis en équipe avec Shino et Hinata, ça ne l’avait pas vraiment enchanté. Le garçon du clan Aburame était laconique, ennuyeux à en crever et ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à foutre de ses coéquipiers. Kiba savait à présent qu’il se trompait lourdement.

Ça avait pris du temps. Et là où les gens ne voyaient en Shino qu’une arme puissante contre la menace, Kiba avait fini par nourrir une curiosité presque obsessive à l’égard de son camarade. Shino était mystérieux, et c’était peu de le dire. Dans le physique comme dans l’attitude, il soulevait de multiples questions. Bien sûr, il aurait pu parler de ses yeux, puisqu’ils étaient au cœur de toutes les interrogations. À la manière de Kakashi et son éternel masque, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui auraient voulu apercevoir le regard de l’Aburame pour en déceler les secrets. Mais étrangement, les yeux de Shino n’avaient jamais vraiment attiré l’attention du dresseur de chiens.

Bien évidemment, les premiers jours, Kiba s’était bien demandé si de ces orbites en sortiraient une nuée de kikaichû bourdonnante. La réalité était toute autre. Faire équipe avec Shino et Hinata l’exposait à de nombreux entraînements en leur compagnie. Il avait dû apprendre à les connaître et à s’accorder avec eux. C’est donc lors d’un entraînement que Kiba avait vu les yeux du shinobi pour la première fois. Ils étaient indéniablement beaux. Banals, dans le sens où aucun insecte ne s’extrayait de ses orbites, mais beaux. D’un noir profond et surprenant, ils étaient fins, légèrement en amande et intimaient, d’une certaine façon, au respect. Le regard de Shino avait quelque chose d’intimidant, de perçant. Néanmoins, ce jour-là, Kiba s’était contenté de ramasser ses lunettes et de les lui rendre, en silence. Ils n’avaient jamais échangé là-dessus. Kiba pouvait passer pour quelqu’un de bruyant et insensible, pour autant, il respectait l’intimité de ses coéquipiers et n’aimait pas les mettre mal à l’aise.

Ce qui l’intriguait davantage, chez Shino, c’était cette force taciturne qui émanait de lui. Il était différent des autres, c’était certain. Dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler, de s’exprimer. Il était imposant. Là où lui, Kiba, avait besoin de faire du bruit pour exister, Shino, lui, agissait dans l’ombre, en personnage presque secondaire de leur team, alors qu’il en était clairement le leader. D’une certaine manière, il ressemblait à Shikamaru dans son approche stratégique des problèmes. Si Kiba avait aimé le pousser dans ses retranchements et se plaisait encore parfois à se confronter à son autorité, il avait finalement appris à le connaître et à l’apprécier.

En vérité, et il le savait bien à présent, Shino était un protecteur déterminé, faisant preuve d’une écoute discrète pourtant précise et attentionnée. C’était même effrayant par moment. Le représentant du clan Aburame avait tendance à retenir absolument tout de son entourage, le bon comme le mauvais, ce qui le rendait, de façon surprenante, rancunier. Un trait qui amusait particulièrement l’Inuzuka, qui ne manquait pas de sauter sur la moindre occasion pour se jouer de sa susceptibilité.

Bref, les gens ne comprenaient pas Shino, et la plupart de temps, il était d’avantage considéré comme la force de frappe secrète de Konoha plutôt qu’une personne à part entière. Et ça, Kiba ne le supportait pas.

* * *

La quatrième Grande Guerre ninja était un véritable massacre. Les dépouilles s’empilaient à une vitesse ahurissante, et Kiba ne pouvait même pas se réconforter en se disant qu’ils avaient infligé autant de dommage au camp adverse. Leurs ennemis étaient des immortels, des défunts, des personnes qui avaient déjà connu la mort. De leur côté, leurs pertes étaient définitives, et cruellement immuables. La cinquième division n’avait pas fait exception.

Traînant le cadavre d’un samouraï de Mifune, Kiba regardait dans le vide, agissant par automatisme. Le corps se raidissait de seconde en seconde. Il avait fait face à la mort plus d’une fois, l’avait même, dans certains cas, donné. Mais à présent, c’était différent, et foutrement plus difficile à vivre. Akamaru se baissa, gémissant doucement à l’intention de son maître qu’il tentait de réconforter. Mais Kiba ne répondait pas. Glissant les mains sous les bras du défunt, il hissa le corps sur le dos d’Akamaru, le stabilisant avant de flatter le cou de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Ce dernier se redressa, et ils avancèrent, en silence, jusqu’au campement de fortune qu’ils avaient dressé. La nuit était en train de tomber, et avec elle se dérobaient quelques heures de répits.

Il était tellement sonné qu’il n’entendit même pas Hana approcher. Ce n’est que lorsque sa grande sœur posa ses mains contre les siennes que Kiba parut reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ses oreilles, jusqu’ici bourdonnante de bruit, semblèrent se déboucher subitement et la voix de l’aînée des Inuzuka lui parvint finalement.

— Kiba ! Je prends la relève. Va te reposer.

— Shino ?

— Dans sa tente, il a une blessure légère, maintenant écoute-moi pour une fois dans ta vie et va te reposer.

« Tente ». « Blessure ». C’est tout ce qu’il retenait. Laissant Hana s’occuper de décharger Akamaru de son fardeau, il s’avança mécaniquement jusqu’à la petite habitation, en ouvrant l’accès sans plus de cérémonie, s’engouffrant dans l’habitacle sans y avoir été invité.

Shino redressa le visage, surprit, vers l’intrus. Il était assis sur une caisse et était visiblement en train de se rhabiller après avoir été soigné. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face, et Kiba le détailla en silence. Il ne portait pas son habituel manteau, et sa veste sombre était ouverte sur un bandage neuf barrant son abdomen. À la hâte, Shino referma la fermeture éclair de son haut, manifestement pris de court et embarrassé par la présence soudaine de Kiba.

— Kiba ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kiba ne répondit pas. La tente était péniblement éclairée par une lumière vacillante, et le dresseur pouvait à peine voir son reflet dans les lunettes noires de son ami. Sans un mot, il traversa le dernier mètre qui les séparait, et attrapa Shino par les épaules, l’obligeant à se redresser. Ils avaient déjà été aussi proches. Lors des entraînements, Kiba avait eu l’occasion de remarquer certains petits détails que personne n’avait jamais pris le temps de relever chez le manieur d’insectes. Sa taille, premièrement. Shino était grand. Plus grand que Kiba de quelques bons centimètres. Ensuite, son odeur. Même masquée par la puanteur du sang et de la terre, il pouvait distinctement reconnaître cette odeur si particulière que dégageait le corps du jeune homme. Finalement, sa force. Shino n’était pas un ninja de première ligne. Il se battait à mi-distance ou longue distance. L’ennemi avait donc tendance à sous-estimer sa puissance, qui était en réalité surhumaine.

À présent qu’il lui faisait face, toutes ces foutues choses lui revinrent en pleine figure. Son regard planté dans son propre reflet, ses mains se mirent à bouger à l’aveugle.

— Qu’est-ce que… !

Débouclant la ceinture dans un cliquetis bruyant, Kiba se débattit ensuite avec la fermeture du pantalon de Shino. Ce dernier restait bouche bée, complètement abasourdi par le comportement de son coéquipier. Kiba avait la réputation d’être impulsif, et peut-être était-ce le cas à présent, mais en réalité, il n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Ils étaient là, à risquer leur vie sur le champ de bataille, à manquer de crever chaque foutue seconde… Il avait besoin de se perdre, d’oublier, de s’oublier. Il aurait voulu s’imbiber de l’odeur de Shino pour ne plus sentir celle du sang. Il voulait sentir autre chose que la sensation des corps froids et cadavérique contre ses mains, autre chose que ses griffes fendant les chairs. Il voulait autre chose. Il avait besoin d’autre chose.

Tombant à genoux, il tira sur le pantalon de Shino, entraînant son sous-vêtement dans un même mouvement brusque. La respiration saccadée, il caressa d’une main forte la verge encore flaccide de son compagnon, qui laissa échapper un soupir sous le contact soudain.

Complètement incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder le monde se dérouler devant lui, Shino ne pouvait lâcher Kiba des yeux. Il était si proche qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du dresseur contre son membre, envoyant de longs frémissements dans son ventre. Imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe de sa main droite, Kiba s’agrippa de sa seconde main à la cuisse frissonnante de son partenaire, se raccrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il glissa ses doigts jusqu’à son aine, poussant fermement le haut de Shino qu’il garda relevé pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il vint embrasser la peau fine de l’intérieur de sa cuisse, son nez effleurant ses bourses dans le geste. Entre ses doigts, la queue palpitante de Shino durcissait et pulsait sous ses caresses. Du plat de la langue, il en lécha la base, remontant le long de son organe jusqu’à venir goûter son gland exposé. Cette fois-ci, c’est une plainte rauque qu’il arracha à Shino. Il glissa ses doigts dans les poils pubiens du shinobi, y enfouissant sa bouche et son nez, humant son odeur pour s’en imprégner jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

La tente était plongée dans un silence interrompu de bruit fiévreux et des soupirs discrets et graves du représentant du clan Aburame. Kiba laissa de nouveau sa langue parcourir sa longueur avant d’en embrasser la fente humide, la flattant du bout de son organe buccal. Dans un geste rapide, il vint finalement accueillir son gland entre ses lèvres.

— Kiba… !

Le gémissement de Shino se répercuta dans le ventre de Kiba jusqu’à son sexe qui s’était mis à durcir dans ses vêtements. Tandis qu’il suçait cette queue avec ferveur, il accompagnait les mouvements de sa bouche avec sa main, imprégnant une caresse irrégulière et mal maîtrisée. À certains moments, les canines proéminentes du jeune homme menacèrent d’effleurer la peau sensible. Il était maladroit, hâtif, impulsif, et ça rendait Shino complètement dingue. Le plus grand glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Kiba, serrant ses mèches avec une telle intensité que ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement qui vibra autour du membre frémissant.

Shino avait une force incroyable, mais ça, Kiba le savait pour n’avoir que trop perdu contre son coéquipier lors de leurs exercices. Shino aurait pu l’envoyer valser en quelques secondes, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il le laissait faire, guidant même ses gestes en imprimant une légère pression derrière sa tête.

Levant finalement le regard vers le visage rougi de son partenaire, Kiba fit de nouveau face à son reflet. Les lunettes de Shino lui renvoyaient sa propre image, la queue de son ami fichée profondément dans sa bouche. La main de Shino continuait d’accompagner son rythme, ses doigts caressant sa nuque par moment avec douceur et autorité. Kiba sentit un frisson parcourir son épine dorsale. Il y était. Il touchait du doigt ce qu’il avait toujours pressenti chez Shino. Cette prestance, cette puissance naturelle et cette douceur sensuelle. Cette profonde gentillesse et cet instinct de protection. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait être plus, bien plus qu’un simple soldat prêt à crever pour la nation. Il avait besoin d’exister pour autre chose que ce putain de bain de sang. Même à travers l’ombre de ses lunettes, Kiba pouvait imaginer ces deux iris sombres le pénétrer de toute part. Shino aurait certainement pu le baiser du regard. Pour la première fois, Kiba aurait aimé voir au-delà de ces verres teintés.

La respiration de Shino se faisait plus rapide, plus haletante, et à mesure qu’il avalait cette verge, qu’il s’anesthésiait avec cette odeur vibrante, Kiba oubliait. Il oubliait les morts, les cris, il oubliait la peur. Il n’y avait qu’eux, il n’y avait que cet instant foutrement bon, que cette chaleur contre sa langue.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre entièrement son membre, il n’était pas habitué, n’avait que rarement fait de fellation auparavant et ne savait pas s’y prendre correctement, mais sa ferveur suffisait à amener Shino jusqu’à l’orgasme.

Son poing se resserrant autour de ses cheveux, envoyant un millier de picotements dans le cuir chevelu du dresseur, Shino laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque, de cette voix épaisse qui le rendait absolument bandant. De longues traînées de sperme se répandirent dans la bouche de Kiba, qui aurait presque pu se satisfaire de voir Shino venir pour lui.

— Putain… Kiba !

Sentir les soubresauts de sa queue contre sa langue manqua de le faire jouir, et il pressa dans sa main libre son érection encore raide dans son pantalon. Il y administra quelques mouvements fermes avant de se déverser à son tour dans son carcan de tissus.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques interminables secondes. Kiba laissa glisser la verge tendue de Shino hors de sa bouche, et cracha la semence encore chaude sur le sol de la tente. Leurs souffles se répondirent, ils étaient comme sonnés. Finalement, après des secondes qui semblaient s’être étendues en minutes, Kiba se releva, hagard, et essuya ses lèvres d’un revers de main. Il sortit de la tente en silence, abandonnant son ami à ses pensées. Il traversa le camp jusqu’à arriver, par il ne savait quel foutu miracle, à son petit habitacle. Il s’y laissa tomber, incapable de ne faire ne serait-ce qu’un mouvement de plus.

Il glissa un doigt contre ses lèvres gonflées, ne réalisant qu’à peine ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de regretter. Il avait déjà, malgré son jeune âge, assisté à beaucoup trop d’enterrements. Et peut-être que le lendemain ce serait leur tour. Alors, à quoi bon se morfondre ? Il avait été un peu plus qu’un simple maillon de la chaîne, pour quelques minutes.

* * *

Les journées se succédaient et s’étiraient sempiternellement. Le carnage continuait, les Zetsus arrivaient encore et encore en masse, et même lorsqu’ils furent dépêchés pour soutenir la deuxième division, rien ne sembla avancer pour autant. Kiba était à bout de nerfs, comptant les jours non plus en heure, mais en nombre d’ennemis tué. Les nuits étaient trop courtes les et les journées interminablement longues. Bientôt, il n’aurait plus assez de pilules énergétiques pour tenir sans avoir à dormir davantage. Shino paraissait également sur ses réserves. Il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait jamais, mais Kiba le voyait. Il observait de loin le grand brun s’asseoir, épuisé, lorsqu’ils avaient quelques heures de répits. Il avait remarqué ses membres tremblants et son souffle court. Une pensée l’inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que la guerre s’éternisait. Les kikaichû offraient aux Aburame un panel de techniques effroyablement efficaces, en échange d’un corps et d’une réserve de chakra suffisante de laquelle ils se nourrissaient. De ce fait, Shino devait être certain d’avoir assez d’énergie pour lui-même, mais également pour ses insectes. Qu’adviendrait-il du shinobi lorsqu’il arriverait au terme de ses capacités ?

La cinquième division était ainsi dépêchée de champ de bataille en champ de bataille, soutenant et agissant sur différents fronts. Kiba ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’ils étaient devenus la chair à canon de toute cette foutue histoire. Il n’aurait jamais cru douter un jour, et au fond de lui, la flamme de Konoha brûlait encore et le poussait chaque jour un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements. Pourtant, parfois elle vacillait faiblement, menaçant presque de s’éteindre. Mais jusqu’à présent, elle perdurait malgré tout. 

— Tiens.

— Hm ?

Shino releva le visage vers la main tendue de Kiba. Être à l’intérieur de cette tente renvoya certaines images dans l’esprit de Kiba. Il avala sa salive. Face à lui, Shino se redressa en se saisissant du petit sac qu’il lui présentait et l’ouvrit pour en observer le contenu.

— Des pilules énergétiques ? demanda Shino, interrogateur.

— T’en as plus besoin que moi. Faudrait pas que tu t’effondres devant l’ennemi, j’ai pas envie de tirer ton cadavre sur la pile.

Il avait voulu faire de l’humour. Il n’y était pas parvenu. Shino referma le présent et le tendit de nouveau vers Kiba pour le lui rendre.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Je t’ai dit de les prendre !

— Kiba.

Shino avait prononcé son prénom d’un ton autoritaire et grave, le son raisonnant et venant se loger directement dans le creux des reins du dresseur. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue où l’urgence de la situation, mais la voix de Shino avait quelque chose de bouleversant. L’Aburame reprit, calmement.

— Garde-les. Tu dois en avoir pour toi, mais aussi pour Akamaru. Certaines de vos techniques nécessitent la prise de pilule énergétique et reposent sur leurs effets. Il est donc indispensable que ce soit toi qui les gardes. Tu es en première ligne, tu es prioritaire dans ce cas de figure.

— Peut-être ! Je n’aurai pas accès à certaines techniques, mais moi au moins je vais pas me faire bouffer de l’intérieur !

Les sourcils de Shino se froncèrent et ils s’observèrent un moment.

— Tu parles des kikaichû.

— Alors c’est vrai ?!

— Ce n’est pas impossible, en effet. Mais c’est un risque…

— Nécessaire ?!

L’amertume avec laquelle Kiba venait de cracher cette foutue phrase les avait surpris tous les deux. Le souffle court, les crocs visibles et une fureur bestiale transparaissant dans les yeux, Kiba était hors de lui. La tension était palpable entre eux, et il aurait juré voir Shino serrer les mâchoires.

Il n’était pas de ceux qui pensaient que Shino n’était qu’une arme, qu’un atout dans un jeu de cartes à sortir au bon moment. Il n’était pas un dommage collatéral, ou une perte nécessaire. Règle n° 4 du code des ninjas : « un Shinobi doit faire passer la mission en premier ». Kiba avait toujours suivi ce code à la lettre. Mais à présent, les mains souillées de sang et plus proche de la mort qu’il n’avait jamais été, tout cela lui paraissait être de véritables conneries.

— Chaque individu est essentiel au fonctionnement du groupe. Un truc du genre. C’est pas ce que tu disais ?!

— Kiba…

— La ferme ! Prends-les. Tu n’es pas dispensable.

En silence, Shino referma son poing autour des pilules. Il semblait troublé. Kiba tourna les talons pour sortir de la tente, mais une poignée de fer le rattrapa, saisissant son bras avec une force incommensurable. Dans un flash, Kiba se remémora la sensation de cette main fichée dans ses cheveux, la pression de ses doigts contre son scalpe tandis qu’il lui intimait le rythme.

— Attends.

Ce n’était pas une question.

Ils se firent face dans un silence inconfortable, et Kiba vint croiser les bras dans une posture de défis. Le manieur d’insecte glissa les pilules dans sa poche, mais ne sembla pas disposer à parler. Kiba était en train de perdre patience. Comme toujours. Le caractère explosif et impétueux de Kiba entrait souvent en conflit avec le calme déstabilisant de son coéquipier.

— Eh bien ?! Tu n’es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot d’habitude, Shino !

— À propos de l’autre soir.

— Putain !

Bien. Peut-être qu’il aurait préféré que Shino soit évasif finalement.

— Cela traduit un sentiment de détresse de ta part. Ne te méprends pas, ta démarche a été appréciée. J’ai…

— Par pitié, arrête !

Kiba passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, remontant dans ses cheveux par-dessus son bandeau frontal. Shino était si… direct et incisif. Il n’y avait absolument pas une once de subtilité ou de tact dans ce foutu corps. Et pourtant… C’était rafraichissant. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Kiba se mit à rire. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps. Depuis le début de la guerre, finalement.

Shino observa Kiba rire en silence. Il n’était pas doué dans l’art de la communication avec les autres humains. Ce qui n’était pas grave après tout. S’approchant de son partenaire, Kiba n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant.

Il y avait une quatrième chose que Kiba avait remarquée chez son ami, lors des entrainements. Quelque chose qu’ils avaient en commun. Pour le dresseur, c’était à travers son flair. Pour Shino, c’était par le biais de ses insectes. Et il n’y avait aucun doute qu’à cet instant précis ils étaient tous deux capables de ressentir cette lourde tension entre eux. Phéromones.

Dans un geste lent, Kiba remonta ses mains jusqu’aux branches des lunettes de Shino, qu’il attrapa. Il se serait attendu à ce que son coéquipier arrête son mouvement, mais il n’en fit rien. Il les lui retira.

Kiba n’était pas quelqu’un de patient. Ni de très doux. La plupart du temps, il était borné et malhabile. Il faisait preuve d’une confiance en soi plus importante que ce qu’il avait vraiment, et aboyait plus qu’il ne mordait. Ce premier soir où il avait eu besoin de s’enivrer de Shino, il avait été si téméraire, si certain de ce qu’il voulait. Mais à présent, face à ces deux pupilles abyssales, il était perdu.

Les iris de Shino profondément ancrées dans les siennes, ils se dévisagèrent longtemps. Kiba ne remarqua même pas son ami lui prendre les lunettes de soleil des mains. D’un geste souple, il les déposa sur la caisse.

— Déshabille-toi, Kiba.

Encore une fois, ce n’était pas une question. Kiba déglutit, complètement subjugué et sous l’emprise de ce foutu regard. Une vague de chaleur dévala sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se loger dans son entrejambe, tandis que sa verge se durcissait progressivement. En silence, il détacha son gilet de jônin, le retirant dans un mouvement souple. Il attrapa le bord de son haut qu’il passa au-dessus de sa tête avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Si le corps et l’expression de Shino restaient stoïques et impassibles, ses yeux le détaillaient sans relâche, parcourant son ventre pour s’insinuer entre ses jambes, le pénétrant de son regard profond et intimidant. Ses mains s’attaquèrent à son pantalon qu’il ouvrit, dévisageant l’homme qui lui faisait face, l’affrontant et le provoquant. Kiba était un paradoxe à lui seul. Il défiait toute forme d’autorité, et pourtant, de la part de Shino, ça aurait pu suffire à le faire bander. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de pousser les limites, cherchant délibérément le point de non-retour à Shino craquerait. À son grand désespoir, l’Aburame était d’une patience à toute épreuve.

Son sous-vêtement rejoignit le sol en même temps que son pantalon, se débarrassant de ses dernières affaires en soumettant son entière nudité à l’appréciation de Shino, qui restait obstinément silencieux. L’air frais venait lécher son membre tendu qui pulsait contre sa cuisse, faisant durcir ses tétons qui se dressaient dans l’attente de plus. Mais rien ne venait, et Kiba allait devenir dingue.

Il n’allait pas rester là à rien faire, et traversa les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son camarade. Attrapant les bords de sa veste dans le but de l’en dévêtir, il fut surpris de sentir les mains de Shino intercepter ses poignets avec une rapidité déconcertante.

— Hn ?!

Avec une fermeté singulière, Kiba se retrouva ramené contre le corps encore entièrement vêtu de Shino, dont les mains vinrent se poser sur sa peau. Son sexe reposait à présent contre le pantalon de Shino, dont la verge déformait le tissu. Il pouvait sentir cette queue qu’il avait déjà eu l’occasion de goûter se presser contre la sienne, pulsant avidement vers lui.

— Shino… !

Leurs visages étaient si proches, et leurs souffles se mêlaient tandis qu’ils ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde du regard. Une main puissante se logea dans le creux de ses reins alors qu’une seconde vint glisser contre son ventre, descendant dans une lente caresse jusqu’à la base de son sexe autour duquel ses doigts s’enroulèrent.

— Putain !

Les poings de Kiba se resserrèrent contre les vêtements de Shino tandis que celui-ci le branlait délicatement, dans des gestes mesurés et foutrement bons. Imprimant un va-et-vient soutenu, Shino faisait doucement coulisser sa longueur, le maintenant en place de sa main libre pressée posséssivement dans le bas de son dos. Kiba pouvait sentir que le plus grand le détailler. Il le bouffait littéralement des yeux, effleurant de son seul regard ces lèvres obscènes qui l’avaient si bien sucé quelques jours auparavant, ce torse finement marqué par les heures d’entrainements et de combats, son ventre se contractant et ses hanches se balançant en rythme avec ses mouvements pour s’enfoncer davantage dans sa main. D’une poigne ferme, Shino vint saisir durement sa nuque, attirant un peu plus le visage du dresseur tandis qu’il l’embrassait.

Les gémissements de Kiba se perdirent dans sa bouche, leurs langues se cherchant immédiatement et s’enlaçant avidement. Shino était quelqu’un de calme et de réservé. Pourtant à cet instant, ses gestes étaient imprégnés d’une voracité et d’un besoin impérieux de baiser Kiba de toutes les manières dont il était capable. Kiba n’était pas certain d’avoir un jour été désiré si fort, ni s’il allait tenir sous une telle vague dévastatrice.

— Aah ! Pu… tain !

Kiba avait brisé leur échange dans une plainte tremblante, surprit par la sensation des doigts de Shino contre lui, redessinant les contours de son entrée frémissante. Pressant légèrement contre la peau gonflée, Shino ne le pénétra pas encore. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Kiba était soumis au plaisir fulgurant de cette double stimulation, le rythme de la main de Shino sur sa queue s’accélérant, resserrant son emprise autour de lui pour l’emprisonner davantage dans sa chaleur.

C’était effroyablement bon, et tout allait bien trop vite et bien trop lentement à la fois. Kiba glisse ses mains à l’intérieur de la veste épaisse du shinobi, le forçant à dégager momentanément ses bras pour l’en débarrasser. Ce n’était pas un mythe, Shino se cachait sous une couche de vêtement absolument faramineuse. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, Kiba détacha sans ménagement le gilet, puis la boucle de ceinture, se débattant avec le haut qu’il envoya valser en grognant, arrachant un rictus de la part du plus grand. Il laissa courir son regard sur lui, sa verge se bandant un peu plus sous la vague de désir que cette vision lui procura.

La peau de Shino, comparée à la sienne, était claire, presque pâle. Ses muscles, si bien dissimulés sous autant de tissus, étaient fins, mais incontestablement puissants et dessinés. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la clavicule de Shino, effleurant un mamelon qu’il flatta du pouce, arrachant un soupir chargé d’excitation qui manqua de le faire venir.

Cette voix. Cette foutue voix rauque et grave. Impressionnante et attentionnée tout à la fois. Kiba n’aurait pas soupçonné l’être profondément sensuel et sexuel qui se cachait sous les allures discrètes de Shino. Il continua sa course, dévalant la pente outrageuse de son sternum jusqu’à son ventre contracté, décrochant dans un geste fluide la boucle de ceinture puis son pantalon dans lequel il engouffra sa main, palpant le membre dur qui s’y trouvait. Kiba pouvait encore sentir et imaginer son gland humide au fond de sa bouche, son odeur dans les sens. Ce souvenir suffisait à le rendre chaud et prêt à recevoir davantage. Il le libéra de son carcan de tissus, baissant hâtivement ses bas qui tombèrent à terre. Une étreinte intense le ramena contre ce torse brûlant tandis qu’il se saisissait de nouveau de sa longueur, y imprégnant de longues et puissantes caresses.

— Tu ne vas nulle part cette fois, Kiba.

Kiba laissa échapper un souffle rauque tandis que Shino reprenait ses droits sur son corps, pressant son érection contre la sienne. Kiba ne comprit le sens des paroles du manieur d’insectes que quelques secondes plus tard. Il faisait référence au fait qu’il était parti, ce soir-là, après l’avoir fait venir entre ses lèvres. Il se prit à imaginer et à se demander ce qui ce serait passé s’il était resté, cette nuit-là. Lorsque Shino enfonça deux doigts dans sa bouche, caressant sa langue en l’intimant de les humidifier, Kiba percuta qu’il allait très rapidement avoir une réponse à sa question.

Il enroula sa langue autour des phalanges, aspirant ses doigts un peu plus profondément encore, renvoyant les deux shinobis à ce premier échange charnel. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il fit face au regard brillant de Shino, qui suivait silencieusement chaque mouvement de cette paire de lèvres autour de lui. Comme la première fois, les canines effleurèrent la peau sans pour autant la blesser. Kiba laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par les doigts de Shino lorsque celui-ci commença à les branler, leurs queues pressées l’une contre l’autre dans une étreinte vigoureuse.

Lorsqu’il le pénétra, les gestes de Shino étaient véritablement doux et directs à la fois. Se tenant fébrilement à son épaule, Kiba vacilla en sentant ce premier doigt s’enfoncer au plus profond de ses chairs. Il n’aurait jamais cru aimer autant se faire prendre. C’était bon, déroutant, foutrement bandant et étrange. Joignant sa main à celle de Shino, il vint caresser leurs membres, glissant son pouce contre le gland rougi de son coéquipier qui laissa échapper un soupir. Ses hanches bougeaient pour accompagner les mouvements, et tandis qu’un geste lui permettait de s’enfoncer dans leurs mains unies, l’autre l’obligeait à s’empaler sur ses doigts.

— Kiba…

— Hn !

Il aurait aimé pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts, mais tout le dépassait, les sensations devenaient de plus en plus puissantes à mesure qu’il était stimulé. L’odeur de Shino était sur lui, autour de lui, en lui, la sienne se mêlant dans une symphonie de fragrance plus exquise que jamais. Il allait perdre pied. Il voulait plus, avait besoin de plus. Entrant dans cet état second ou plus rien d’autre ne comptait à part cet instant précis, Kiba vint mordre le cou de Shino avec un peu trop de frénésie, tandis qu’il laissait échapper, entre deux gémissements haletants :

— Baise-moi, putain !

Kiba était connu pour être spontané, parfois même trop franc et vulgaire. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Shino. Au contraire. Le dresseur était borné, bruyant, solaire, éminemment le contraire de tout ce que, lui, était. Et c’était parfait. Il l’allongea sur le sol, écartant ses jambes entre lesquelles il se laissa guider.

Déposant son gland contre l’anneau tressaillant et détendu, il poussa doucement avant de se résigner, frottant et faisant coulisser toute sa longueur contre lui. Kiba serrait les dents pour ne pas perdre contenance. Ses mains sous les cuisses de son ami, Shino menait. Le bout de sa verge venait effleurer les bourses et la base de celle de Kiba à chaque va-et-vient, les amenant au bord du gouffre tous les deux. Libérant une de ses mains, il fit glisser son sexe entre ses doigts, étalant le liquide humide qui avait commencé à s’écouler de sa fente. Tandis qu’il tenait d’une main le corps tremblant de Kiba contre lui, il guida son membre de l’autre.

Sa queue le pénétra avec force, le défonçant délicieusement tandis que le corps de Kiba s’ouvrait pour lui. Ce dernier émit un gémissement sonore, il pouvait sentir cette verge coulisser en lui, sa chaleur se répandre dans le fondement de son corps alors que Shino entamait de longs mouvements. Ce n’était pas brutal, mais ce n’était pas doux non plus. Ils étaient tous deux ninjas, et la douleur était loin de les effrayer, bien au contraire, elle signifiait qu’ils étaient encore de ce foutu monde. Shino le baisait sans relâche et sans retenue. Kiba se sentait dépossédé de toute volonté, se livrant corps et âme à l’homme qui allait et venait en lui de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Il pouvait sentir le gland brûlant de cette queue buter au fond de lui, écartant ses chairs dans une sensation délicieusement violente.

Suivant le regard perçant de Shino, Kiba baissa la tête et se mit à gémir, son sexe se contractant et s’humidifiant sous cette vision de pure luxure. Il pouvait voir le membre du manieur d’insecte disparaitre entre ses cuisses, avalé par son corps qui s’offrait. Lui écartant davantage les jambes, Shino se laissa sombrer un peu plus profondément, laissant échapper une plainte rauque tandis qu’il baisait Kiba plus fort et plus loin, plus vite et plus brutalement. Ses mains resserrées en poing dans ses mèches châtains, Shino força Kiba à rejeter la tête en arrière pour exposer son cou dans lequel il déposa plusieurs baisers humides, mordant et léchant cette peau sensible qu’il voulait imprimer au fin fond de sa mémoire.

Sentir Shino le prendre le rendait complètement fou. Cambrant un peu plus ses reins, il s’empalait lui-même sur cette queue en venant à la rencontre de ses mouvements, serrant dans ses mains tremblantes la moindre parcelle du corps de Shino qui s’offrait à lui. Chaque long coup de reins le rapprochait de l’orgasme, et il crut se sentir venir lorsque Shino empoigna son sexe pour le toucher au même rythme. Tout son corps se contracta sous le plaisir, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à son partenaire.

— Shino ! Shino !

— Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi, Kiba !

Sa main libre vint saisir sa mâchoire, il tourna le visage de Kiba vers lui, pénétrant son regard du sien tandis qu’il le prenait, s’enfonçant en lui jusqu’à la garde.

— Hm… Si… Serré…

— Putain… Shino !

La voix de Kiba se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, son cœur lui semblait au bord de l’explosion. Plongés dans ceux de Kiba, les yeux de Shino le détaillaient, de cette foutue manière qu’il avait de le dévisager. Il était absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille que jamais, les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées de leurs baisers, ses yeux sombres brûlant d’une flamme encore plus dévastatrice que celle de Konoha. Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient tout ce qui comptait dans ce foutu monde, à cet instant précis, ils n’étaient plus des ninjas, ils n’étaient plus de la chair à canon, ils n’étaient plus de simples individus dans le groupe. Ils étaient eux, ils avaient tous deux un nom et une existence qui avait un sens et une importance aux yeux de l’autre. Et c’était suffisant.

De son gland gonflé s’écoula un liquide qui annonça sa jouissance imminente. Kiba allait venir, violemment, brusquement, et c’était inévitable.

— Shino… ! prévint-il.

Sa tentative était vaine. Shino l’embrassa avec force, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue avec autant de ferveur qu’il le défonçait, de cette puissance extraordinaire que personne ne soupçonnait chez Shino. Mais Kiba savait. Il se déversa longuement, dans un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser tandis que son partenaire continuait de se mouvoir en lui, accompagnant son orgasme par de lentes caresses sur son sexe palpitant. Les contractions de son corps enserrèrent un peu plus encore Shino, qui soupira sous la sensation incroyable. Sa délivrance était proche, et Kiba était en admiration devant la vision du manieur d’insecte, entièrement perdu et abandonné au plaisir, les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa propre jouissance, il était absolument magnifique. Glissant sa main sur la joue de son coéquipier, il remonta jusqu’à ses cheveux épais et noirs dans lesquels il enfonça ses doigts, tirant légèrement dessus tandis qu’il forçait son ami à le regarder, à son tour. D’une voix rauque et infiniment érotique, Kiba l’encouragea tout en imprégnant son regard dans le sien.

— Shino… Viens pour moi… En moi… tout au fond de moi !

— Kiba… !

Shino ne pouvait résister à cette vision, et laissa échapper un long gémissement grave. Après quelques puissants coups de reins, Kiba sentit la queue de Shino pulser violemment, se répandant en lui dans un ultime mouvement profond.

Kiba aurait pensé que Shino s’effondrerait sur lui après l’effort, mais il n’en fit rien. Toujours dressé au-dessus de lui, Shino savoura sa jouissance en continuant de doucement se mouvoir en lui jusqu’à finalement se retirer avec une lenteur et une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la manière dont ils venaient de s’unir. Kiba se mit à sourire, et se prit à observer l’Aburame en silence pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Un protecteur dévoué. Une âme profondément saine et tendre dans un écrin de force surnaturelle. C’est tout ce qu’il voyait en lui.

Il n’alla nulle part. Comme Shino l’avait si bien dit. Après s’être rhabillés, ils s’étaient allongés sur un futon de fortune. Enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, Kiba ferma les yeux, profitant encore quelque temps de cet instant volé que la guerre effacerait certainement d’un revers de main.

— Tu avais raison. Soupira Kiba.

— C’est évident.

Kiba se mit à rire face au ton laconique et extrêmement sérieux de Shino.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, imbécile !

— Tu parles de l’importance d’un nom. trancha Shino.

Le rire de Kiba s’effaça subitement, il était surpris. Le représentant du clan Aburame tourna la tête vers lui, et vint l’embrasser avec calme et douceur. Contre ses lèvres, il laissa échapper, dans un simple murmure…

— Kiba.

Et il tressaillit à l’entente de son prénom. À cet instant, il se sentit unique, et indispensable.

— Shino.

Ils se sourirent. Kiba s’endormit pour quelques trop courtes heures contre Shino, et oublia le reste pour un temps.

* * *

Étonnamment, ils avaient survécu. La guerre ne paraissait jamais prendre fin, même lorsqu’ils étaient parvenus à mettre fin à l’Edo Tensei, rien ne semblait être gagné d’avance. La bataille finale avait emporté de trop nombreux shinobis, dont Neiji. Lorsque, finalement, après des pertes et des sacrifices colossaux qui laisseraient le monde à jamais bouleversé, Konoha et le reste des pays étaient sauvés. Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu’un chapelet de funérailles interminable. Le soulagement de cette fin de guerre avait un goût amer.

Pourtant, Kiba pouvait voir le printemps d’un monde en friche se lever autour d’eux. Au fil du temps, la vie avait repris son cours. Les enfants de Konoha couraient de nouveau dans les rues, Hinata se relevait lentement d’un deuil effroyable aux côtés de toute l’équipe 9 et de tout le reste du clan Hyuuga. Shino et Kiba étaient restés auprès d’elle, la soutenant et l’accompagnant dans cette épreuve, l’équipe 8 était plus soudée que jamais.

Flattant le col d’Akamaru qui remuait autour de lui, Kiba observait Shino ouvrir la petite trappe d’un insectarium, duquel il laissa s’échapper un lucane cerf-volant.

— Tu le gardes pas, celui-là ?

— J’aime étudier chaque insecte que je rencontre. Mais la plupart sont bien mieux en liberté et dans leur habitat naturel. Celui-ci était en mauvais état. Il va mieux à présent.

— Je vois.

Shino referma la boite, l’ajustant sur son épaule tout en revenant vers Kiba. Ils avancèrent, l’un à côté de l’autre, remontant le chemin qui menait au village caché des feuilles. Enfourchant Akamaru, Kiba se laissa porter tranquillement, profitant de ce moment simple avec le leader de son équipe. Après un instant, Kiba reprit, d’une voix légère :

— Tu me les apprendras ?

Shino leva un regard interrogateur vers son camarade, ne comprenant pas là où il voulait en venir.

— Les noms de tes insectes.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, et Shino se mit à sourire, laissant échapper un léger rire discret. C’était nouveau, et Kiba adorait ça.


End file.
